This invention relates to automobile equipment and is particularly directed to improved means for protecting automobile tires and the like.
Automobiles are an essential part of today""s living style. Unfortunately, that also makes them prime targets for thieves and vandals. Primary targets for theft and vandalism are the wheels and tires. This has become increasingly true in recent years due to the popularity of expensive chrome or magnesium wheels. Also, one popular form of vandalism is slashing tires. Unfortunately, since the tires are exposed, they are easy targets and little or nothing has been done heretofore to overcome this problem.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention and means are provided for positively and securely protecting the tires and wheels against theft or vandalism without interfering with normal operation of the vehicle.
The advantages of the present invention are preferably attained by providing a shield which is stored in a retracted, inconspicuous position under the vehicle fender when the vehicle is in use, but which can be extended to cover and protect the wheel and tire when the vehicle is not being driven.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved means for protecting automobile wheels and tires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved means for protecting automobile wheels and tires which can be stored in a retracted, inconspicuous position when the vehicle is in use.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide improved means for protecting automobile tires which, when extended, will fully and positively protect the tires and wheels against theft or vandalism.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide improved means for protecting automobile wheels and tires comprising a shield which is stored in a retracted, inconspicuous position under the vehicle fender when the vehicle is in use, but which can be extended to cover and protect the wheel and tire when the vehicle is not being driven.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, taken with reference to the figures of the accompanying drawing.